


What A Bother

by zoldyckstripshow



Series: Hunter x Hunter Drabbles [4]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Backstory, Canon Compliant, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoldyckstripshow/pseuds/zoldyckstripshow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Speculation about the origin of Kite's Hatsu - we all know it was Ging's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Bother

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a tiny birthday present for Fan! I hope you like this, and happy birthday!

“Okay, maintain Ren for another six hours, and you’re done for the day.”

Kite exhaled shakily. His skin was covered in a sheen of sweat and his muscles were aching after being tensed for so long. They’d been training for hours already; sparring, practicing different aura types, and flat-out exercising. Kite had lost track of his push-ups after 5000.

As brilliant as Ging was, he was a strict teacher.

“Ging-san, you’ve been helping me for a while, now – almost a whole year,” Kite took another deep breath in to steady himself. “Don’t you think it’s time I choose a Hatsu?”

Ging fixed him with a calculating stare as he peeled an orange. “You’re nowhere near solid enough on the basics yet.”

“I know I’m not. But it would be nice to know what I’m working towards.”

“If you need a reward to motivate you to learn, maybe you shouldn’t be learning.”

Kite huffed with frustration. “And what motivated _you_ to learn? You wanted to restore ancient ruins, and you needed the power and wealth to accomplish that. You had a goal. You had a reward.”

Ging bit into an orange slice. His eyebrows were furrowed, and he shot Kite a look of annoyance. “I was self-taught. I knew how to pace myself and I didn’t rely on anyone else.”

Disagreements like this weren’t uncommon between the two of them, and Kite knew how to handle it by now: be as persistent and obnoxious as possible. Ging hated being bothered. “Yeah, and? You still got to see other people’s Hatsus and start coming up with your own. Are you going to tell me that preparing for a special skill early on _didn’t_ help you?”

“I’m telling you it’s too early to pigeonhole yourself just yet. Hatsus are tricky and you don’t want to be locked into something when you’re just starting out.”

“Hatsus can change and evolve through extra training and force of will. If I decide on something that I dislike later, I can always go back and re-learn everything. Plus, then I can practice skills more tailored to my Hatsu instead of Transmuting my aura into silly shapes for you –”

“Augh, you talk too much.”

“Ging-san, I _need_ a Hatsu to train effectively.” Kite used what little extra energy he had leftover to flare his aura.

Ging slapped a hand to his forehead and sighed. “Fine, fine. If I talk about it with you, will you shut up and just focus on your Ren?”

“Yes.”

“Alright. What did you have in mind?”

“I was thinking maybe I could conjure a familiar.”

“Huh? Like an animal? What, you don’t want to conjure a weapon?”

“I’m not interested in violence.”

“Okay, hippie.” Ging rolled his eyes and finished his orange, throwing the peel into the grass. “But you’re going to have a hard time earning money if you can’t fight.”

“Money isn’t the most important thing in the world.”

“It is if you want to do something meaningful.”

Kite made a face, but moved on. Now wasn’t the time to open the can of “capitalism and consumerism in philanthropy” worms. “…I could conjure anything. But I want it to be like a companion. Maybe a dog, or some kind of cat –”

Ging’s face lit up suddenly, and his eyes sparkled like they did whenever he had an idea. Kite almost recoiled. Ging’s ideas were _never_ good. But damn if he wasn’t adorable when he had one.

“Do you like clowns?”

“What?”

“Clowns, do you like clowns?” Ging was stroking his stubble thoughtfully now, and Kite could almost hear the cogs of his brain turning.

“No, I hate clowns.”

Ging smiled widely and clapped his hands together. “Too bad! I just thought of the perfect Hatsu for you. It’s sort of a blend between Conjuration and a Specialist skill, but that’s only if you can get it right.”

“A Specialist skill? But you’ve had me focusing on Transmutation.”

“Yeah, scratch all that. This will be way more useful. We’ll have you conjure an independently operating clown. Like a familiar, or whatever you called it, and he can give you weapons.”

“I said I didn’t want weapons –”

“ _And_ you won’t get to choose your weapons! That’s one of the restrictions. It’ll strengthen your weapons by not allowing you the freedom to pick them in battle.”

“One of the restrictions? What are the other ones?”

“Each weapon can only be used in one specific way. And it won’t disappear until you’ve used it that way.”

Kite was completely incredulous. It sounded like the most useless Hatsu ever created. “You’re joking, right?”

“I’m serious.”

“Ging-san, that’s ridiculous, why would I want to conjure a clown with all those restrictions?”

“Not just any clown! That’s where the Specialist skill comes in. He’ll be autonomous. It will take a great deal of energy to create a free-thinking clown, but it’ll pay off, I think.”

“How?”

“It’ll be really cool.”

Kite’s jaw slackened. He wasn’t surprised, not really, but it was off-putting to hear his mentor tell him to push himself to his limits for a “cool” power that he didn’t even want. He puffed up with indignation and his aura flared again. “That’s stupid, I’m not going to conjure an autonomous clown, Ging-san. I don’t want to do harm to anyone or anything and I don’t like clowns and I don’t want to get randomized weapons.”

Ging leaned back against a tree, watching the clouds float by above them. He didn’t seem to be listening.

Kite shook his head. “I’m sticking to a familiar.”

“Yeah, a clown familiar. I know you don’t like it but it’s a high-level Hatsu, the enemy can’t predict your movements any more than you can, and it’ll offer some crazy-powerful moves.” Ging sat down and crossed his arms in front of him. His hat shaded his auburn eyes from view, but the tone of his voice was no-nonsense.

A cool breeze kissed Kite’s skin. He was shirtless and covered in bruises from their practices, and his hair was matted to his forehead with dirt and sweat. Ging never gave him enough time to eat, let alone shower. At least they never really met up with anyone else on their travels. Ging was a very private and shy person. He was also a genius, and he did have more insight into Nen usage, which meant he was exceptionally adept at gauging the abilities of others, including Kite.

Against his better judgment, Kite found himself actually considering the idea.

In terms of battle, it was a good strategy. If he himself didn’t know which weapon he would be using, neither would his opponent. And a lot of power could be infused into the weapons because of such inconvenient restrictions. It had potential, but having a clown follow him around would be such an eyesore.

A loud snore interrupted him. Ging’s head was nodding onto his chest and his eyes were shut, eyelashes fanned out over his tanned cheekbones. Kite looked up at the sky with exasperation. It was unbelievable how attractive Ging was, but he was also a complete pain in the ass, and none-too-patient with Kite. There was a love-hate relationship between the two of them.

He felt his muscles start to give out with the effort of maintaining Ren. Kite squinted at his mentor for a moment before relaxing, slowly, and letting his aura dissipate into the air. He needed a break, and what Ging didn’t know wouldn’t hurt –

“Get the _fuck_ back to training, kid.”

Kite jumped in surprise and cursed under his breath. Ging hadn’t moved an inch; his head was still lolling to the side, and Kite couldn’t see his eyes, but obviously he was awake enough to notice his slacking student.

Obediently, Kite focused himself, producing another wave of Ren. Sometimes he really hated having a Nen prodigy as his teacher.


End file.
